Dark & Snow
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: when the first snow falls, that's when Dark met Harada Rika, someone who will known as the woman Dark ever truly loved'...
1. Dark

**Disclaimer: if I own D.N. Angel, Kei Satoshi never existed XD**

_The snow falls quietly_

_telling us that the winter has come_

_and watch as our world start to moving_

Dark is preparing for his heist tonight when the snow started to fall.

'Hmm.. first snow of the year?' Dark smiled as he look at the white snow that falls quietly by the window of Niwa's house.

'Do you like snow, Daiki?'

'ngg.. snows aren't bad, I guess. What about you?'

'Yes. Snow always resembles someone....'

'Who?'

'You'll know, in time. Come on, let's go.'

"Get him!"

"Wiz! Shit! Where is it?!"

Dark ran in the quiet city street, the police chasing him.

'Turn left in that alley, there's a park across it, maybe we can hide there.'

'Ok'

He turned in an alley, and yes, there's a park insight across it, a pretty big one. His pursuers left far enough, no one will saw him got in to the park. No, if only that woman doesn't stand there, in front of the park which will soon become Dark's hideout. That woman, who wore the brown dress silent when Dark past, put his finger to his mouth with a smile as he jumped over the garden fence.

'Hmph!' Daiki grumbled.

'What?'

'You're still flirting girls in a time like this?!'

'Hei! I only ask her to hide us!'

She was still standing there peacefully when a group of policemen who chased Dark came a few moments later.

" Miss, do you see the Dark through here?"

"Yes. He went that way."

"Thank you." The police were running toward the direction she showed.

"Your welcome... Sorry!" the woman said as the Dark's pursuers far enough to not be able to hear it, her face looked amused as they ran to the wrong direction.

Sure it was safe, he was out of his hiding place.

"Thanks for your help, miss...?"

"Rika, Harada Rika. And you must be Dark Mousy, that famous thief, right?"

"Yes, I'm flattered can be recognized by a beautiful woman like you." Dark grabbed and kissed Rika's hand, and he realized the existence of a ring on her finger.

"Ah, already had someone? I really wish that I can steal your heart too, tonight."

Rika just smiled at that.

"Why do you help me?"

"Nothing, I just don't like it when someone loses their freedom."

"Oh… so, why would a Lady like you be here alone so late? Your fiancee would be worried, right?"

"Yah, my _husband_ might be worried, if he did not know my habit to walk alone when the snow falls."

"Whoa. You look too young for someone who is already married."

"World is strange."

"hmm... so you like snow?"

"Very. I don't really know why, though."

"Maybe it's because your name. Rika is the name of a snowflake, right? A very beautiful snowflake, just like you."

"yeah, maybe." Rika just laughed at Dark's flattery.

"Kyuu"

A rabbit-like creature emerged from the bushes, jumped to Dark.

"Wiz, where have you been?"

"Kyuu"

"Cute pet."

"Now, I think I should take you home, Lady."

"No need to."

"Eh?"

"I think I still want to take another walk. I can look after myself, thank you."

"Hmmm... okay. Take care. I hope we can meet again." once again he kissed her hand as a goodbye.

"I have the same wish." she replied as Dark flew away.

yeeaaaaahhhhh my first pic~ *ran to the roof, shout to the sunrise*  something that I almost do, really

Rika: instead of yelling, you better introduce yourself fisrt.

Licarline: hai~ ore wa Licarline Aida Clyne desu~ usually called Rika, but becuase there's another Rika here, so.. hm, u can call me whatever you like, Ai, Lica, Rick, crazyvampire….

Rika: hmm... why do we have the sam name?

Licarline: eee... anoooo

Dark: of course that's because you love me, right? *winks*

Rika: and what exactly the connection between loving YOU and MY name?

Dark: eh....?

Licarline: I'll explain that in this story~ just wait for next chapters and don't forget to review~ XD


	2. Hesitation

**Disclaimer: I hurt my hands today, I can't write it XP**

_The snow met the wind_

'_Do you want to go with me?' ask the wind_

'_Yes' the snow said, feels so excited of it's first journey_

_Inside their heart, a new feeling start to grow_

"You're here again." Dark greeted Rika, who sat in a bench in the park.

"Because it's snowing again tonight."

"Isn't it because you want to meet me again tonight?"

Hazel eyes stared at amethyst orbs in an of-course-not look, but then her lips curve into a smile.

"You wish."

"Of course I wish to be missed by such a beauty like you." Just like the other night, Dark kissed her hand, feel uneasy as he saw her ring.

"Your hand… it's hurt?"

"What? Oh, this. It's okay, just a scratch" he tried to hide his right arm, which is injured.

"No, it's not okay." She grabbed Dark's other hand, dragged him to the nearest sink.

"Show me your injury" she commended, then took some water and wash Dark's wound.

"Whoa, that's cold"

"Stop being such a child" Rika rolled her eyes, ripped the edge of her dress and wrap it at Dark's wounded arm.

"Thank you. This is the second time you help me."

"Not a big deal"

"But I wonder why…" Dark leaned toward Rika, his beautiful purple eyes look deeply at Rika's brown eyes.

"I've told you before, I just don't like it when someone loses their freedom. And helping someone who is hurt is a common thing, right?" she said without stopped stare at the amethyst eyes, which she like very much ever since their first eye-contact.

"Isn't it because you love me?"

"Well, I do like you, but only as a friend in snowy nights" she brushed her hair, showed her ring in purpose.

"I--"

"Oh" Rika looked at the sky, the snow had stop falling.

"Now that the snow had stopped, you want to go home?"

"Yes"

"May I take you home? I've already owe you twice…"

Rika stared at Dark a few moments, thinking. "Okay" she finally said. "My house is…"

"The big house in the cliff right?"

"Yes. What the…" Dark carried Rika in bridal style. "Dark! Put me down!"

"You said I could take you home, right?"  
"Yes, but why you have to carry me like this?!"

"Because we're going to fly. Wiz!" Wiz jumped to Dark's shoulder, became his wings.

Dark jumped to the cold winter's air, flew high above the city, enjoyed Rika's warmth on his chest.

"Are you scared?"

"It'll be a lie if I said no, isn't it? This is my first flight."

"You've got a point there. Look down, the peaceful, quiet city covered in white snow… Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is" she smiled, feels so excited.

A few minutes later, Dark and Rika landed near Harada's Mansion.

"Thank you for the ride"

"Anything for you" Dark winked, still won't let her go.

"Well then, see you later" Rika escaped from Dark's arms, but he hold her hand.

"Will I see you again?"

"Only if the snow falls" she smiled. They stared a few moments, until Rika kissed Dark's cold cheek and said "good night."

The kiss made Dark let go of her hand, and she turned her face away and walked home so quickly, don't want Dark to see her pink cheek.

"Good night" Dark replied.

Thieving artworks, then met Rika, took her home, and visited Menou later had became Dark and Daiki's routine every night since then.

'It's not snowing tonight' Daiki said one night, (maybe) tried to annoys his alter-ego.

'Yes'

'That means you can't meet him tonight'

'Yes'

'And it also means that I can see Menou-san earlier tonight'

'Yes'

'Hhh, you're really in love with her, don't you?'

'Yes… WHAT?!'

'I said, you, The Great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, is falling in love with Harada Rika'

'It's not that, Daiki. I...'

'Yeah… Come on, we have a violin to steal'

Dark let out a deep sigh. That was a very though job. And that red-haired boy… His heart is so full of pain, hurt because of love and his destiny. He is so glad that he won't see Rika tonight.

"Dark…?" Rika's voice heard from his back. Great, she's here, when Dark is not in his best condition to met her.

"Rika? Why are you here? I think you only out when the snow fall..?"

"Don't make me sounded like a Yuki-Onna or something."

"Oh, so you only out when I'm thieving?"

"Of course not. I'm in my way home from van Vanderbugv's recital."

"Enbrich van Vanderbugv? You came to his violin recital?"

"Yes"

"What do you think of him and his play?"

"Well, he's good. Very good. But… I don't know, I feel something strange about him" Rika let her mind wander, then when she captured Dark's eyes, look deeply on it. "But you're strange, too"

"What kind of 'strange'?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Just… weird. Especially tonight. You look very troubled, what is it?"

"Me? Troubled? Maybe you've forgot, but I am The Great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, who's never get caught. Why would I be troubled?"

"Troubles aren't only comes from the police, you know" hazel eyes tried to looked into amethyst eyes once again, but Dark was looking another way.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, right? Will I see you?" Dark changed the subject, made Rika give him a suspicious look.

"No. There will be a party at my relative's house until night, I'm sure it will be a very tiring day and I'll want a very good sleep right after the party."

"That's too bad, I really want to spend the Christmas with you. Now, should I give you a ride home?"

"Sure."

It's Christmas, yet no snow falls that day, not even when Dark is in his way home (to Menou's place, actually).

'Go ahead and visit her' Daiki said, realized that Dark always look to Rika's house direction.

'No. She said that she just want a good sleep tonight, so I won't disturb her. Besides, you want to give this Agate Links right away, right Daiki?'

'Yeah, but it can wait a few minutes. Come on, I know you really want to meet her'

'Well, if you insist' Dark changed his direction.

Dark landed at Rika's room balcony, saw that she's sleeping alone in his bed. Dark opened the door, it wasn't locked. He walked to the bed, recognize the white necklace with blue diamond on the bedside table: Yukihime no Kokoro. It was one of Hikari's artwork, and Dark is so curious, why would that thing is here?

But, at that time, he didn't think too much about it. In fact, he did nothing, just stood beside Rika, do not sure what to do. Seeing Rika's peaceful sleeping face, Dark thinks about everything between them. The will to love her is hurting him.

Knew that he can't be there much more longer, he stopped thinking and just let his passion made him kissed her in the lips. But the effect is more than he thought it will be. He changed back to Daiki, and Rika is awaked from her sleep. Panicked, Daiki rushed to the balcony, and flew to the dark sky.

"Dark…?" Rika wasn't sure of what she just saw. A red-haired boy in Dark's clothes (and wing) just kissed her and ran away? She closed the door, saw the snow falls in the Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd chapter! Sound of rain and thunder, smell of wet earth and warm vanilla tea, delicious (and free $.$) chocolate pudding, Konoyo no Uta to hear and sing, pain in my left hand and blood to drink… (I really hope it's still bleeding) yeah! I'm in a very good condition to write this chapter~!

Rika: ……….

Dark: What is it, Rika?

Rika: …I think I start to understand about…. *blush*

Dark: what?

Licarline: oh, THAT?

Rika: wait… that means you'll write it and let the whole world know?

Licarline: yep *runs*

Rika: STOP RIGHT THERE YOU---

Dark: what is it?

Licarline: Dark you stupid!

Rika: stop! You have a review to reply!

Licarline: oh, yeah, my first review~ kyaa I'm so happy~

DarkRika: thx! here is the next chapter and I'll try to write the 3rd chapter as soon as possible! hahaha yeah it is ^o^


End file.
